


Languid

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [50]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Cid cares, Everyone is kinda mad at Cid, Gen, Kinda, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Lacking in spirit or interest; listless; indifferent





	Languid

Whenever Cid joined the boys, be it protecting the toe or having fun around the town, she always tried to project an indifferent energy. If anyone (Grom prevent her _father_ ) found out how much she enjoyed their company…

She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she added one more layer of danger and trouble to their already hectic lives. 

She had to project a languid air or someone would try to hurt them to get to her. They’ve already got Venomous Drool after them, they don’t need the various shadowsteppers she’s got after her after them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Cid doesn't get enough love and she's barely mentioned in the fandom.


End file.
